It is often desirable to provide wall and door mounted structures for protecting the door and wall from general wear and tear often associated with high traffic areas. For instance, such structures are commonly used in school, hospital, nursing home, and other such settings where there is a large amount of pedestrian traffic such that the walls and doors experience a relatively high amount of wear and tear as compared to less trafficked areas. Further, such locations commonly involve the movement of relatively large equipment in and out of hallways and doors such that the doors and walls experience further wear and tear in connection with the movement of such equipment. For example, in hospitals, patient beds, gurneys, wheel chairs, mobile imaging equipment and the like are often moved from one place to another and in doing so often unintentionally impacts the walls and doors by which they travel. Accordingly, these locations often employ wall and door guards and other such protection structures to guard against the wear and tear often associated with these uses.
One such type of wall guard is a corner guard. Corner guards are employed around the corners of walls to absorb the impact from traffic around the corners. Corners are particularly susceptible to damage from traffic traveling therearound because it is often difficult to navigate corners with large equipment and the like. Accordingly, it is increasingly common for facilities to employ the use of corner guards around corners in high traffic errors to protect the corners of the walls as well as those areas immediately adjacent. One disadvantage of known corner guards is that they are not readily adjustable to accommodate a number of different corner configurations. Thus, makers of such corner guards often have to custom make corner guards to accommodate the particular needs of the facility in which the guards are to be installed. This increases the cost associated with the production and installation of the costs and requires. The process of custom making the corner guards can take several weeks to complete and thus it is impractical to simply produce the corner guards on an as-needed basis. Thus, the makers of the corner guards must store a large number of differently configured corner guards to accommodate the needs of various customers.
It is therefore desired to provide a corner guard that does not suffer from the foregoing disadvantages. It is further desired to provide a corner guard that is relatively durable and inexpensive to manufacture.